


Missing You

by Emma_S18



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, Nervousness, Surprises, Touring, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: Beca had been on tour for three weeks and Chloe had been at vet school. They hadn't seen each other and had barely had time to talk. Both missed the other incredibly hard. Eventually, one of them decided to do something about it.





	Missing You

Chloe POV:

I was pacing nervously around my living room. "Chloe, will you please relax, you're making me nervous," Aubrey groaned. I might have been pacing for a while now, but how could I not. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked my best friend, biting my lip. 

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Of course, it is!" she answered for the millionth time that day. 

I sighed. "But maybe it's not. What if she doesn't want to see me? We haven't spoken in almost a week." It killed me that I hadn't heard from her. I'm sure she has her reasons. She's probably just been super busy and so have I. 

Aubrey chuckled at my statement. "Your crazy if you think she'd be anything but ecstatic to see you." She shrugged. "Remember what Amy and Stacie said when they went to see her last week? The girl can't shut up about you!" 

A small smile appeared on my face. Then I thought of something else and my smile turned into a frown. "But what about what Emily said a few days ago? She said that there is a moment during the show that could really surprise me. What if that's a bad thing?" 

"I don't know, Chlo." Aubrey sighed, "I haven't been to her show either. But you know her. Shorty might think she's badass, but we all know she's a big softie, especially for you!" She smirked at me and I smiled as I thought of the way she was around me. "Do you really think that whatever she does during her show could be a bad thing?" 

I thought for a second. "No," I admitted, of course not. The smile on my face grew. "Okay, I'm good! I'm going to do this! I'm going to surprise Beca at her next show!" Instead of the nervousness I'd been feeling for the last couple days since I made the decision, I now only felt excitement. 

"Finally!" Aubrey mocked, the smile on her face told me she knew something I didn't, but right now I didn't care. I was too excited to see my best friend again, the girl I would do anything for, the one I've had a crush on since I met her.

"Let's get you to the airport then, so you don't miss your flight," Aubrey said, walking out of the apartment to her car. 

I had made the arrangements a few days ago. I called Theo for tickets, making sure he didn't tell her so it could be a surprise, then booked my flight and packed my bag. This was it though, Time to go!

* * *

I was going to follow everyone's advice. Stacie, Fat Amy, Emily and even Theo suggested that I watch her show before going backstage to surprise her. Once her show was done and DJ Khaled started his set, I'd make my way around the building to the back entrance where Theo'd wait for me to let me in. 

I'm excited to see her perform. She's such an amazing DJ and singer and I absolutely love her music. I can't wait to see her shine on stage. 

As expected, her show was incredible so far. Eventually, she paused. Theo brought out a chair and a keyboard. She said down and looked around the audience for a second. "So," she started to speak, "I'm going to tell y'all a little story before singing the next song." 

I smiled nervously, but curiously. I guess this is the part Emily had been referring to. "I have this friend I met in college," she spoke, a sad smile on her face. "I'm kinda in love with them." She continued, then looked down blushing. "But I could never tell 'em because then I'd lose 'em and I don't know if I could live without 'em."

My heart dropped. I hope for her that Jesse gets to hear this so he'd know how she felt. I'm sure he feels the same, so at least she'd be happy. I'll tell her when I see her later. 

Before I can think anything else, Beca went on: "We met in the most unconventional way, but I'll remember it forever." A fond smile graced her features. "She's the most kindhearted, beautiful person I've ever met." 

'She'? I frown, I'm sure I must have misheard. 

"When I met her I didn't let anyone in, but she barged through my walls as if they'd never been there," Beca continued. 

Now I'm sure she's talking about a girl, but who could she be? Stacie maybe? The two of them are super close!

"She owns my heart and soul, but she'll probably never know or feel the same." She frowned and paused for a second. "She's my best friend, but I haven't spoken to her in a while and I miss her like crazy." Finally, she ended her little storytime with "Red, I wrote this song for you!" 

'Red'? As in one of the nicknames she's given me? My eyes widen in realisation, I gasp and my heart starts to pound. 

'OMG!' I think to myself. 'Beca feels the same way I do!" 

Before I could start freaking out, I heard the first notes of the song. The song she apparently wrote for me. My heart flutters at the thought. How could this girl ever think I don't feel the same about her?

Her set lasted about three more songs after that. As she thanked the audience and said her goodbyes, I made my way out and around the building, where Theo was waiting for me. 

He smirked knowingly at me. "Enjoyed the show?" he asked. 

I punch him in the arm, but a wide smile crossed my face. "Where is she?" I asked him.

"She must be in the shower by now, but you're welcome to wait in her dressing room, first door to your right." I nod gratefully and thank him again for helping me set this up. 

As I got to her dressing room, I could hear the shower running. I smiled thinking back to Beca's speech and to when we first met. An idea crosses my mind and I smirk. As quietly as I can I make my way to the bathroom door, open it and walk inside. I take a second to admire her silhouette and realise she's humming Titanium to herself. I smile, this is perfect. I take a few steps forward and rip the shower curtain open. 

Shocked, Beca turns around to face her intruder, trying to hide herself as best as she could. Her eyes are wide as they come into contact with mine, her mouth gaping. "Chloe?" She asks as if she doesn't believe her eyes. 

"Hey," I answer, suddenly a bit shy. 

That one word seems to pull her out of her shocked state and she pulls me into a tight hug. "I missed you!" she exclaims. Suddenly, she seems to realise something and her eyes widen in fear. "When did you get here?" She asks nervously, trying to figure out if I know or not.

"Just before your show," I reply, shrugging indifferently. 

Beca's facial expression seems to go through every emotion possible, before ending up in an uncomfortable scowl. "Did- did you-?" she struggles to speak. Her cute nervousness makes me smile and my heart pound. 

Without answering her question, I pull the shorter girl into a kiss. It takes her a second to respond, but eventually, she gets over the shock and kisses me back. 

When we pull apart for air, it takes both of us a second to realise where we are. Beca instantly turns bright red. "Could you pass me my towel?" she asks shyly, turning off the water. As she pulls the towel around herself, she looks at me. "Your clothes are a bit soaked, babe," she says guiltily. 

The nickname sends a shiver down my spine. The longer we stand there, the more I feel uncomfortable and cold in these wet clothes. I shiver for a whole different reason. 

"Let's get into some comfy, dry clothes, so we can go to the hotel and cuddle," Beca suggested. 

I smile at Beca's soft side making an appearance. "The Badass Beca Mitchel likes to cuddle?!" I mock a shocked face. 

"Shut up, Red," she shoved me playfully. "I've missed my best friend, okay? Besides, I kinda want to ask her a question," she added mysteriously. 

My curiosity got the best of me. "What do you want to ask?"

She rolled her eyes at me, totally not surprised. "First we have to get dressed and get back to the hotel, then I'll ask you." 

I groan impatiently and pull her out of the bathroom so we could get dressed in our comfy clothes. 

The second we walked through the hotel room door, I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Now will you ask me your question?" 

Beca grinned. "Wow, Chlo, I didn't think you'd make it," she teased as she put our bags down and sat with her back to the headboard. She opened her arms inviting me to cuddle with her. I smiled widely and did as requested. Sighing happily as we sat there together. "Much better," she said happily. "Now the question is, Miss Chloe Beale, my best friend, my everything, will you please be my girlfriend?" I smiled so widely and turned my face so I could kiss her. "Is that a 'yes'?" She asked me.

"Of course, it is, you weirdo!" I kissed her again. "I've wanted this for so long." 

"Me too," Beca admitted. 

After a long moment of silent cuddles, Beca spoke up again. "How long are you staying?" 

I sighed sadly, "Only three days," I told her. 

"No!" Beca whined, pouting like a sad puppy. 

"You want me to leave sooner?" I asked her teasingly. 

She tightened her arms around me. "No! I don't want you to go! I want you to stay with me." Her pout grew stronger. It was one of the most adorable things I've ever seen. "These last three weeks without you have been the worst." 

I shook my head. "I hardly doubt that. You are living your dream." 

She shook her head. "That doesn't mean anything if I can't share it with you," she said. My heart fluttered for the millionth time that night. Then she seemed to have an idea. "Isn't your school year done?" I nodded. "Stay with me then. We can visit all of these towns together, go on dates, just be together. I promise I'll get you home before school starts up again. Please?" 

She looked at me with those beautiful eyes. How could I ever say no to that? I told her as much and she grinned victoriously. "But I don't have my clothes and stuff," I argued. 

Beca shrugged as if she had an answer for everything. "CR is coming in three days, she could bring some stuff and Aubrey's coming next week." 

I shook my head disbelievingly. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?" 

Beca nodded proudly. "I'd buy you a whole new wardrobe if I have to, I just want you to stay close to me." Her loving tone made me melt. 

"Fine," I said, as it had been such a hard decision. "I'll stay on one condition," I said. 

She grinned widely, "Anything," she answered. 

"You let me take you out on our first date tomorrow," I stated. 

Her smile widened impossibly. "Done," she said, before leaning in for another kiss. 

The rest of the night was spent cuddling and exchanging a few kisses every once in a while. To me, it was perfect. I wish every night could be like that. I smile to myself. Maybe it will be. 


End file.
